Ellen Mira Mathers
Ellen is the main antagonist in the second season of the second season of Date a live. Dubbed the "The World's Strongest Wizard," Also she is the secretary of DEM's director Sir Isaac Ray peram Wescott, one of the company's chief executive.She had previously worked for the AST at his request. She has vowed never to lose to any opponent, even agreeing que she may go so far as to commit the atrocity of destroying the world in the process. Appareance Ellen is shown with pale skin, purple eyes, and pale blonde hair. She Also Appears to wear her combat suit wiring most of the time. Personality Ellen is usually calm and analytic. However, she can sometimes be very talkative When she is facing off against her Opponents. DEM Industries One of the largest corporations in the world, it is based out of England originated out of the defense industry and having known it is the only industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units. The Realizer units equipped by the world's military, policy forces, and Especially the AST are all made by DEM Industries. They are economic rivals with Asgard Electronics, the company that Supports Ratatoskr, with operatives who are able to use CR Units Exceeding que with experience of special forces groups from different countries. The "DEM" within their name stands for Deus Ex Machina. They're marginally inferior to Ratatoskr in the development of aspects related to Realizer units due to advancing in various fields and oppose Their policy of protecting and sheltering the Spirits, the According to Them the only way to deal with the Spirits is by destroying Them. Known DEM Members *Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott (DEM Managing Director) *Ellen Mira Mathers (DEM Director's Secretary & Wizard) *Mana Takamiya (DEM Wizard) (defected) *Mildred F. Fujimura (DEM Mechanic) *James A. Paddington (DEM 2nd executive head) (imprisoned) *Jessica Paley (DEM Wizard) (deceased) *Artesemia B. Ashcroft (DEM Wizard) (in coma) *Roger Murdoch (DEM Board Members) *Simpson (DEM Board Members) *Russell (DEM chairman of board of directors) *Origami Tobiichi (DEM Wizard) Plot Appearences: Volume 5-9 Date1941484 238814806302450 1792947913 o.jpg|Ellen First appears in Date a live date340px-425px-DAL_V9_1d.jpg|Ellen about to kill Natsumi datesample-6fd97345c5ec96aae38f13bf844c1604.jpg|Ellen about to kill Origami date340px-DAL_V9_207.jpg|Ellen threatening to kill shidou DatelII.png date360px-Vol_10_(11).jpg DAteL_07_09.jpg|Ellen Vs Origami date20130327131908!Date5_000h.jpg datetohka_10.jpg|Tohka is tortured after being captured by ellen date08ba0f47305ce7d0e4323efeacf1a169_480.jpg Category:Date A Live villains Category:Villainesses Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knifemen Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Extremists Category:Trap Master Category:Teenage Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Robot Pilots Category:Hypocrites Category:Living Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Recurring villain Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hatemongers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Teacher Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Gay Bashing Category:Business Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Vigilante Category:Child Murderer Category:Psychics Category:Rich Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Perverts Category:Big Bads Category:Siblings Category:Rogue Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Thief Category:Speedster Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Complete Monster Category:Spoilers